The invention is based on an induction hob device as claimed by the invention.
WO 2010/069788 A1 already discloses an induction hob device with an induction heating element, which is provided to heat positioned cooking utensils and with a detection circuit which is provided to co-operate with the induction heating element to detect positioned cooking utensils. The induction heating element is connected via a relay either to a heat frequency unit or to the detection circuit. The detection circuit is thus only connected to the induction heating element in a corresponding switching position of the relay.